


Javi's Plan; A Drunk Ryan

by septiplierhink



Category: Castle
Genre: Drunkenness, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septiplierhink/pseuds/septiplierhink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Javi is having some trouble keeping his feelings about Kevin bottled up. But he can't take it anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Javi's Plan; A Drunk Ryan

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my first proper fic. I also wrote this on my iPod so there might be some typos. But please enjoy! :)

While splashing cold water over his face, Esposito gathered his thoughts about the next couple days. Ryan, Beckett, Lanie, Gates, himself and several others had been invited to Castle's biggest party of the year. This seemed fine but Espo's anxiety was in flames. Just the thought of being around Ryan after hours for that long, mixed with dancing and alcohol made him want to bury himself in paperwork for the rest of the week.

Why? Well Espo had found some new homosexual feelings about Ryan, he meant to tell him about it when they were trapped in a burning building (under fire). But he was so tired back then and wanted Ryan to express something first. Espo knew it was stupid, having a crush on his straight best friend/partner. Even if Ryan felt the same way they could never be together, because if Gates found out they would both loose their jobs.

Anyway, as the last drop of ice water fell of Javi's face and into the sink, he grabbed a towel and stared at himself in the mirror.  
"Javier Esposito," he told himself, "you, really, bisexual?" He didn't want to believe it but he knew it was true. This would just make things so much more complicated at work, or what if Ryan found out and moved precincts? All these things circling in Espo's head as he grabbed some breakfast and left for work.

He had expected that there would be no case today. It was a mild Thursday morning, who would kill someone on a day like this? But contrary to his instincts, he got a text from Beckett.  
"31st and Lex" it read as he hopped into his car. He turned off the radio and drove as fast as was legal to get to the crime scene. Because getting there faster would mean seeing Ryan sooner.

He pulled into to nearest parking spot, swung the car door open then shut it closed behind him, locked his car and ran to the back alley where a bloody body was lying. Lanie was leaning over the body, examining the stab wounds. Beckett and Castle were quarrelling about something, probably a theory or something like that.  
"Yo Beckett" he called at her  
"What happened here?"  
"Well it's not a mugging" she responded while tossing him an evidence bag filled with the stuffed wallet, keys and phone. Beckett didn't even have enough time to tell him her name or occupation before Espo asked  
"Do you know where Ryan is?" He said with an odd tone in his voice  
Beckett said  
"no he's not here yet" with that Espo grabbed Castle's barely drunk coffee (Castle and Ryan took the same coffee), straight from his hands and ran to the street corner.

"What was that??" Beckett called after him.  
"You're paying for that!!" Castle's voice followed. But Esposito couldn't hear them. All he cared about now was seeing Ryan's car pull around the corner. It was a stupid plan but a plan at that. Just a couple seconds later. Ryan's dark grey car pulled around the corner of 31st street and down the street to the crime scene. As he emerged from the car, wearing a trench coat and a scarf (appropriate for the November morning), he ran up to his partner.  
Espo said "hey bro, this is for you"  
while he handed him the still steaming coffee.  
"Thanks man" Ryan replayed while he took a sip of castle's warm coffee. They both walked into the alley as Lanie leaned over to Beckett and said  
"What is he doing, first taking Castle's coffee then giving it to Ryan and being all flirty with him"  
Beckett honestly didn't have a response so she just told Ryan the same thing she had told Espo just a minute earlier.  
"Espo" she shouted at him, knowing he was completely spaced out.  
"Give Ryan the evidence bag" Espo took a few seconds to respond, then he sputtered  
"oh, yeah of course" rather fast then handed the bag to Ryan. As the bag switched hands, their fingers brushed against each others. After a long moment of awkwardness the bag reached Ryan's hands. 

As he examined it Castle said to everyone  
"Hey, you guys pumped about the party tonight?" and the mutual response was "hell yeah!" Except for one  
"of course not" coming from Perlmutter. An awkward  
"Okay" followed that, but within seconds the group of five (Castle, Beckett, Lanie, Ryan and Espo) were all talking and laughing about the nigh ahead of them  
"Oh my gosh, Ryan you are going to get so drunk" exclaimed Beckett  
"I hope so" said Ryan followed by a small laugh. The whole group was talking and laughing, except for Javi. 

"What was that" Espo heard coming from behind him. It was Lanie, she continued,  
"All morning you've been acting weird"  
Espo stumbled and blurted  
"I don't know, I feel a little sick"  
"Javier don't give me that shit, something is up with you and if you don't tell us we'll find out on our own" she said as she ran off back to Beckett.  
"I don't care" he called after her but she didn't hear. Everyone got back into their cars and drove back to the precinct.

The next few hours at work were what you'd expect. Ryan running financials, Espo digging into the victim's life while Castle and Beckett ran down leads. By the end of their shifts, them four were the first to leave the precinct. All of them packed into the elevator. Beckett was the first to say  
"I can't wait until tonight"  
"Oh my god, same!" Said Ryan  
"You sound like a 12 year old girl when you say that Ryan" Castle exclaimed.  
"What about you Javi" said Ryan as they all looked at Espo. He sputtered  
"Yeah, it's gonna be the party of the year". But that's not what he thought, just like that morning he wasn't focused. All he could think about was his plan for that evening.

Everyone was at Castle's loft by 7:30, but of course, not Espo. Over the loud music, Castle shouted to Beckett and Lanie  
"Have you guys seen Esposito yet?" They both responded with  
"No, have you?" In which Castle shouted back  
"I haven't, maybe Ryan has"  
They both nodded and shuffled through the crowd to get to Ryan. Who was talking Alexis about something. He was half drunk and exclaimed  
"Have you guys seen Espo?" As the writer and the girls approached him.  
"No we were hoping you had" Lanie said with a slight frown. Just at that moment the front door swung open. It was Esposito

The gang rushed towards him, as fast as they could, drinks in hand. But it didn't matter how fast they were running, because for Javi time had stopped. He was looking at Ryan's bright blue eyes as they contrasted against his shining red solo cup. What he had to do was simple, but still stupid. Javi had planned on handing Ryan drinks all night until he was blackout drunk but still conscious. This would be easy because Ryan was already half drunk. And even though he's Irish, Ryan cannot hold his liquor.

Anyways the party went on a couple people left my 9:30 but the group of five was still there. At this point Ryan was maybe one or two beers away from being completely drunk. Lanie and Beckett had already reached that point. And no one would be surprised if they both dropped unconscious right there. It was now 11:15 and Lanie, Beckett, Castle, Ryan and Espo were the only ones left in the loft. Except for Martha and Alexis who had gone to sleep a long time ago. Luckily Beckett and Lanie had not became unconscious and Espo and Castle had not had a single drink all night. In fact Beckett and Lanie were drunk sio early in the night they began to sober up. Castle didn't drink because he wanted to be fully sober in case anything went wrong. Nobody knew why Espo hadn't had any drinks but they were about to find out.

The girls ran to the bathroom, probably because they were about to throw up every thing they had eaten in the last few hours. And Castle went to the bar to clean everything up. Javi had realized that Ryan was starting to drift off. While no one was looking Espo picked up Ryan and carried him to the guest bedroom on the second floor. Now Ryan was completely asleep so Espo laid him down on the bed. Now Javi needed to think about the next minutes carefully. So he came full circle and splashed cold water on his face like that morning. About a minute later. He decided to go through with his plan. 

He took of Ryan's shirt first, so he didn't over heat in the soft blankets of Castle's guest room. Espo proceeded to take of his shirt. Throwing both of their tops on the floor. Then Espo climbed into bed next to Ryan and pulled the blanket over both of them. He placed Ryan's head on his shoulder and put his arm around Ryan's waist. Javi wished more then anything that his could have happened while Ryan wasn't drunk. But he'd have to wait until the morning to have an answer.

At around 1:45 the girls emerged from the washroom, they were both fully sober but still smelled of puke. The shuffled over to Castle who had just finished cleaning the kitchen. Castle asked  
"Have you guys seen Ryan or Esposito?" They girls responded with  
"No have you?" In unison which made them both giggle.  
"We need to find them" exclaimed Castle  
"Yeah did you see how drunk Ryan was?" Beckett followed  
"But Javi was sober so they could have done anything that bad." Said Lanie.  
"I think they went upstairs" Castle said with his finger in the air.  
"Okay let's look up there then" said Beckett quite excitedly, as if she knew what happened.

The three proceeded upstairs. First, Castle checked Alexis's room. Hoping that drunk Ryan hadn't got into her bed. Luckily for everyone, he wasn't there. He called out  
"There not is Alexis room" to which Lanie responsed  
"That's good"  
She checked the washrooms in case Ryan was sick. He wasn't. She shouted back to Castle  
"There not in the bathrooms and neither of them were sick"  
"How do you know none of them were sick?"Castle responded  
"Castle, I'm an M.E I'd know if someone threw up in here" Lanie said with a rather sassy tone. To which castle said  
"Good point." But Beckett had the smart idea of checking the bedrooms. She thought there was something odd going on with the two boys as she said to herself  
"If they are in bed together, Javi will have some explaining to do". First she swung to doors open to her and Castle's bedroom. They weren't there and she was thankful for that, but she walked down the hall actually hoping to find them cuddling in the guest room. And when she opened the couple doors to the guest room that's exactly what she found. 

Beckett let out a silent gasp so she didn't wake the two up. (But they were both fast asleep). She slowly and quietly stepped back to the bathroom where Castle and Lanie were fighting about if Ryan had acually been sick in the washroom. She let out a quiet sheik and exclaimed  
"OHMYGOD GUYS YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE THIS!!!!!" Rather fast. Lanie and Castle looked so at her as if she was twelve years old. Mocking Beckett's fast tone Lanie said  
"OHYMYGOD I WILL NOT BELIEVE WHAT???" Beckett took the hint and slowed down her next sentence  
"Do you guys ship Ryan and Espo?"  
To which Castle responded  
"Yes Beckett they're otp" quite sarcastically.  
"No I'm serious" Beckett said, she was obviously annoyed by the two of them mocking her.  
"Like sexually??" Said Lanie looking very confused  
"Yeah" exclaimed Beckett. Lanie and Castle shared and odd look, they didn't know what to think and just looked in awe at Beckett. They wanted to know what she was blabbing on about. So Castle just bluntly said  
"What are you on about babe?"  
Beckett said  
"Just follow me, be quiet" and she skipped along the hall to the guest bedroom.

Lanie and Castle shared another confused look, the third one that night, and quietly followed Beckett. They were very surprised when they saw Beckett standing at the end of the hall near the entrance to the guest bedroom. The could make out two people laying on the bed. At that moment they realized why Beckett had asked if they shipped Ryan and Espo. So as quietly as they could, they ran to the doors of the room and talked quite fast to Beckett. Lanie was the first to say something, she blurted  
"Oh my god Beckett, what did you do??" Beckett responded with  
"Nothing, absolutely nothing". Castle said  
"Wait, if Esposito wasn't drunk, why would he end up in bed with Ryan?" He was obviously not completely caught up to the situation. Realizing that Castle didn't understand, Beckett and Lanie looked at him and gave him a few seconds to understand Espo's motives. A couple seconds later he realized why and pulled a face of utter excitement. All of them looked back over to the two topless men cuddling on the bed. Then looked back at each other a all giggled.

But then Lanie started to frown and it looked like she had tears in her eyes. Beckett cared deeply about Lanie so she hugged her shoulder and asked what was wrong. Lanie replied  
"I don't want to wake them, come downstairs" and they did. Beckett asked again once they were downstairs.  
"Lanie" she asked "what's the problem?"  
Lanie looked up snd said  
"Ryan was so drunk he wouldn't remember anything past 10:00, and when he wakes up, he'll wake up cuddling his partner/bestfriend, topless, in Castle's bed". She stopped there but then continued  
"If he doesn't feel the same way as Javi, what's going to happen, he'll switch precincts for sure" Castle and Beckett realized that and started to freak out, no body wanted Ryan to leave  
"We have to separate them" exclaimed Castle with a worried tone  
"No we can't, they'll wake up. And even if they don't, Espo is know that we separated them, he'll never forgive us" Beckett said nearly shouting.  
"We'll just leave them until the morning, just see how it plays out." Said Lanie trying to sound reassuring. Castle and Beckett nodded in agreement and headed upstairs and into their own bedroom. Lanie crashed on the couch.

Everyone was scared, the three of them all laying down trying to sleep. None of them could. Castle and Beckett stared at the ceiling, not looking at each other but hoping the other was doing the same. Eventually they talked, this didn't go well. They fought about work and their relationship. Castle practically screamed  
"If Ryan leaves I want his desk" but Beckett screamed back  
"Don't say that babe, he's not leaving!" They fought like this for about 15 minutes but they were not really that mad at each other so they just ended up kissing and finally falling asleep. On the other hand, Lanie was sleeping but she wished she wasn't. Lanie was tossing and turning on the couch trying to wake up. She was having nightmares about the precinct without Ryan and what would follow that morning. But like Castle and Beckett she two finally fell asleep.

It was 5:50 when Ryan woke up.

He smiled because he knew he was safe. But then he realized that his head was on someone's shoulder. Ryan didn't want to turn his head to see who it was. In fact he didn't need to. Because if there is one thing Ryan knew the smell of, it was his partner's cologne. Realizing he was cuddling his bestfriend, Ryan almost jumped with the startle. But he knew Javi had been drunk and forgave him for that. And he was comfortable so he went back to sleep. But only seconds later he was gathering his memories from last night. The last thing he could remember was Javi saying  
"Yeah, I'm not drinking tonight"  
Ryan opened his eyes quite fast and all the could think about was that sentence  
"Yeah, I'm not drinking tonight". Kevin now knew that Javi was never drunk, in fact he was always more than sober. But thought to himself.  
"Why would Javi be in bed with me sober?"  
"Does he like me"  
"Would he even do this"  
"Do Castle and Beckett know?"  
"Do they have pictures?" All of this swirled around in Kevin's head before he didn't care anymore and drifted off to sleep again.

It was 6:15 when Espo woke up.

His eyes were still heavy but he managed to open them to the first light of morning. He had almost forgotten that he got Ryan into bed. When he look over he saw Ryan's head was still on his shoulder. But he didn't know what Ryan had already woken up. But wondered if he had, and he thought the same things Ryan had thought mere minutes earlier  
"Does he like me"  
"Would he even do this"  
"Do Castle and Beckett know?"  
"Do they have pictures?"  
All of this almost gave him a head ache but he didn't care anymore. He kissed the top of Kevin's head fell back asleep.

But at 6:25 they both woke up.

Ryan had woken first. He was more comfortable now and was warming up to the idea that Javi liked him. All he wanted now was to talk it over. He had so many questions for Javi and couldn't wait to ask him. But Kevin was smart, he wasn't going to wake Javi up, it would startle him and could ruin the moment. So he just waited until Javi woke on his own. Eventually he did. Espo had just opened his eyes when he saw Ryan's bright blue eyes staring back at his dark brown ones. They both almost jumped at the realization that this had happened.  
Ryan was the first to talk.  
"Morning partner" he said as if this was a normal situation.  
"I thought you had left by now" Javi said a little rushed.  
"No, I wouldn't leave, we need to talk about this" Ryan responded with a sweet tone in his voice. Espo nodded in agreement and they both sat up. Ryan said  
"I know you weren't drunk" to which Javi said  
"I was hoping you wouldn't remember"  
"Your lucky I remember anything"  
Kevin said with a small laugh.  
"I guess I am" said Javi, he continued "I'm really sorry about this, I just though it was worth a shot" he looked away, scared to see how Kevin would respond.  
"Damn right is was worth a shot" said Kevin, barley finishing before Javi's eyes met his again. They both leaned forward only about half an inch between their lips. Javi wasn't sure who would close the gap first be he didn't care who it was as long as it happened. But only a split second later Ryan rushed forward into Javi's soft lips. 

The kiss was sloppy at first, they had both never kissed another man before. But after a couple seconds they found rhythm, their lips moving in unison. They both wanted to stop for air but they couldn't, it was their first kiss and it had to be perfect. Ryan ran his tongue along Espo's lips, waiting for Javi to open his mouth, he eventually did and he found his hands running through Kevin's hair. Ryan felt alive, moving his right hand up to touch Javi's jawline. It was at this moment that Castle and Beckett entered the room.

At first Ryan and Javi didn't hear them, their eyes were closed. They both thought nothing could bring them apart. But the Ryan, (who would be looking in their direction when his eyes were open) finally saw them. Both of them wide eyed and in awe. It seemed they had only just woken up because they were both still pj clad. He shared a look with Beckett, while still deep into the kiss. He really wanted them to leave quietly and he meant it. Kevin fumbled as he motioned to Castle to get out. Castle took the hint and grabbed his girlfriend's hand rushed downstairs with her.

Lanie had already been awake for awhile, in fact she had heard the creaking of Ryan and Espo's bed but just assumed it was Castle and Beckett. She nearly dropped the fresh pot of coffee when Beckett hugged her tightly from the side. She exclaimed  
"Look girlfriend you better tell me what's going on or this steaming coffee will end up all over your boyfriend" so Beckett backed away and practically screamed  
"OH MY GOSH HOW DID ESPO PULL IT OFF??!?" and Lanie responded with  
"WHAT HAPPENED??!??" As she put both her hands on Beckett's shoulders. Nobody knew but Kate had managed to snap a picture of he colleagues before Castle had pulled her down the stairs. She showed the picture to Lanie and waited a moment until she let out a loud shriek.  
"Oh my gosh it's worked??!"  
Screamed Lanie looking back up at Kate. All of them (even Castle) nearly jumped up with excitement.

Just about at that moment, Kevin opened his mouth just enough so that he could talk  
"So are we- you know... A thing" he muttered into the kiss. Javi responded  
"It's all I ever wanted" and smiled, still kissing his partner. They both don't know what to say so they continued pulled each other closer together and running their fingers through each others hair. But this couldn't last forever, after only a couple minutes, Kevin pulled back.  
"You're a better kisser than I had expected" Ryan said looking away as if he was embarrassed.  
"I really hope Gates doesn't find out about us" Javi replied  
"Us?" Ryan asked still a little out of breath from their kiss  
"I was hoping you like the idea of an 'Us' "said Javi with a little disappointment in his eyes  
"Of course i do" said Ryan, he continued "I'm gonna go back to sleep"  
"I guess I will two" Javi said as he and Ryan laid down again  
"Sweet dreams, boyfriend" said Kevin, making it quite obvious that he wanted to be with Javi  
"Thank you, corázon" Espo replied. Ryan didn't need to ask for a translation, he knew that when his partner spoke Spanish that could only mean love. And they both fell asleep again.

Neither of them knew that Castle, Lanie and Beckett had been standing outside their door for the entirely of their conversation. But they didn't even need to have heard their colleagues flirty convo to know what the next few months at work would be the best so far.

His plan worked, nobody saw it coming.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it, please let me know and I might right some more :)


End file.
